Conservation
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Axel/Roxas Roxas wants to take a bath after training and Axel decides to conserve water


Every muscle in the Key of Destiny's body ached in protest of the morning vigorous workout. He barely had the strength to drag his body off the practice field, training against Lexaeus was not something he would make a habit. The man's enormous exterior concealed the teddy bear within but upon the battlefield he changed completely. A raging grizzly bear slamming Roxas into thick walls of rock or stabbing with granite shrapnel. At the end of their session Lexaeus just smiled and held out his hand to help the boy up reminding Roxas there were kindred souls left in the Organization. It was them that made bearing life a little bit easier.

However the battle was far from over. If there was anything that Roxas hated more about living with the Organization it was the constant competition for one of the two bathrooms on the upper floors, one in the elder bedroom hallway and one for the neophytes. There was one in the laboratories but the putrid stench of chemicals and Vexen keeping the rooms 'pleasantly chill' as he called it kept the others away. Larxene, being the only woman, had her own private bathroom adjoining her room though as Roxas had learned from Xigbar's many foiled attempts, she didn't like to share. What made matters worse for Roxas in particular was his numerical ranking. Warriors would push their way past the weaker members with no regard to numbers but it was difficult when Roxas was sixteen and barely five foot six. No sooner would he get to the door a member would materialize out of nowhere and call 'superiority' on Number XIII then steal it.

Roxas gathered his things quickly and stripped his way down the hall. He hopped down the corridor shaking his stubborn pants off his leg, praying the neophyte's bathroom wasn't occupied by Marluxia's infuriating tendency to groom himself for three hours at a time. Relief was shortlived, he had to hurry in case anyone was coming. Hopping stubbornly on one foot Roxas lunged through the bathroom door landing on the floor. He kicked the door shut and reached up to lock it before anyone could demand him out. Roxas couldn't help but feel immensely proud of himself.

Silence. He had the bathroom all to himself now!

Triumphant, he threw his clothes on the floor and ran himself a hot bath. His body tingled as he eased himself down into the water, heat seeping under his skin and easing away the tension from his stiff body. He normally took just quick showers but he felt like spoiling himself. Marluxia could wait on his damn hair for once, it was his fault all the shampoo in their bathroom smelled like a field of daisies anyway. Leaning back the spoiled little boy let out a noise of content. He could fall asleep here, it felt so damn nice.

He reached down and grabbed the bottle of masculine shampoo he'd kidnapped from the elder's shower, rubbing a generous amount into the cockteil plume. It was pretty quiet out in the hall which came as a surprise. Someone was almost always bent over something howling and screaming, including Larxene with some girl she was dating now. It made getting a daytime nap difficult but no one said anything because no one had any right to complain. They were all guilty at some point or another. It was amusing to think of how much sex they had in that castle. Roxas was a tad embarassed to admit he and Axel were two of the worst.

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas yelped, crossing his arms over his chest glaring at the redhead inviting himself in.

"Axel!? What the hell are you doing in here?" Axel was already stripping himself pulling back leather from a hot, sweaty chest. Roxas drooled, his teenage hormones leaping to attention. Axel had even tied his hair back for his sparring round which made him look even more irresistably sexy than he already was. Especially when he flashed a devillish smirk and wink combo that made Roxas want him already. Roxas didn't doubt that was Axel's intent as it was. They had a very physical relaitonship but Roxas didn't mind at all. Axel wasn't the romantic courting type, he wasn't flowers and candy and sweet love poems under midnight stars. He gave lust definition. He was the sweaty hot sheets and the flame that burned in the bodies of lovers. Axel was the demon that lurked in the bedroom at night sucking away pain and leaving behind absolute bliss dragging Roxas down into oblivion and beyond.

"I'm conserving water." Roxas seriously doubted that was the redhead's motive. Axel climbed into the tub behind his lover, pulling Roxas up into his arms.

"I see the heat in those eyes. You taking a bath or fantasizing?"

"Both.." Roxas replied with a blush, leaning back against his lover.

"Well." Axel reached down to grab the shampoo. "I was thinking about something different. I really need a bath an--- hey," he scrutinzed the bottle more closely, "Isn't this Lex's shampoo?"

Roxas shrugged. "Yeah."

"So that's what the sparring match was over?"

"No!" Axel kissed the sheepish little smile and washed the lather from his lover's hair before doing his own. Roxas rolled onto his stomach watching Axel's eyes flutter as his need pushed into his thigh.

"Needy aren't we?" Axel slid back to rinse his hair.

"Mnn, you looked hot with that ponytail."

"Liked that did you?" he ghosted warm lips over Roxas's mouth making the boy moan. Axel loved the taste of Roxas on his tongue, sweet and tangy like sea-salt ice cream mixed with a hint of sulfur. They blended beautifully in his mouth. That wasn't the only way though... Far from it. Roxas broke from the kiss and suckled down Axel's throat, a hand sliding down his slick belly making emeralds fly. Addicts hooked on each other, shooting up on every breath, touch, and word. An addiction to which there was no escape. No substitutes would suffice, only the real thing that only they could ever share would satisfy.

"Mnn Axel." Roxas pushed into his lover's belly making the redhead groan. "Shoot me up..."

Axel smirked, pulling apart his lover's legs and getting into position, watching the oceans ebb and swirl in his eyes. It amazed him just how easily he could make Roxas spread his legs and beg for sweet white salvation. Refusing patience Roxas lowered himself onto Axel's erect length, two becoming a blissful one. Lips locked and hands roamed as they bounced and rocked together, screaming and moaning in ears and mouths. They needed this, craved it. It wouldn't be much longer before they succumbed to oblivion.

They collapsed back against the tub together following their climax, dazed eyes watching each other sweetly. It was fast for both but it didn't matter, it was the thought, the emotion, the feeling, that counted. Feeling, that's what mattered to the heartless ones.

"Well that just defeated the purpose of my bath." Roxas mused, nuzzling Axel's nose gently.

"Mnn.." he gave a gentle kiss to his beloved. "Let's just enjoy the peace while we can." Roxas snuggled down against Axel, slowly rubbing circles along his chest.

"Yeah.. I love you Axie."

Axel smiled, tipping his head back to kiss him again, "Love you too, Roxie."

Deep in his chest Roxas swore he could feel a single throb of a heartbeat.


End file.
